1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof and an encapsulating method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having a semiconductor chip and a manufacturing method thereof and an encapsulating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a large variety of semiconductor packages such as flip chip ball grid array (FCBGA) and flip chip CSP (FCCSP) which utilizes sealant to encapsulate the chip with a sealant.
However, during the process of filling the cavity of an encapsulating mold with the sealant, the flowing speed of the sealant may slow down due to large resistance, and causes the sealant to fill the cavity in a non-uniform manner. Thus, after a semiconductor package is completed, there are a lot of loose and large-sized voids present inside the sealant.